memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sarpeidon natives
List of Sarpeidon natives. Named * Mr. Atoz * Zor Kahn * Zarabeth Unnamed Atoz's wife and family Mr. Atoz planned to join his wife and family when the supernova occurred in 2269. ( ) }} Constable 1 This constable was a Sarpeidon who lived in Sarpeidon's past, during a time of superstitions and witchcraft. He encountered James T. Kirk who had been transported back to that time period by Mr. Atoz using an atavachron device. The constable arrested Kirk, and had him jailed after he was involved in an altercation with two Fops. Upon arresting him, he heard Spock and McCoy calling Kirk through another time portal. He accused Kirk of being a witch, saying "I heard the spirit talk to him. He answered and did call it 'Bones'!" ( ) Constable 2 This constable accompanied the first constable when he was summoned to arrest James Kirk. He heard the voices of Spock and Leonard McCoy through the time portal, and thought them to be spirits. ( ) Fop 1 This fop was an inhabitant of Sarpeidon's past, during a time of superstition and witchcraft. He appeared to be well-to-do considering his dress. He was fighting with a woman who had attempted to rob him. Kirk not knowing what the woman had done, came to her aid and knocked the Fop down. He would summon a constable to arrest Kirk. ( ) copy of the final draft of the script, Kirk likened the fops to The Three Musketeers.}} Fop 2 This fop was an inhabitant of Sarpeidon's past, during a time of superstition and witchcraft. He was dressed in fancy clothes and seemed to be an aristocrat. He was fighting with a woman who had attempted to rob him. Kirk not knowing what the woman had done, came to her aid and in a brief sword fight disarmed the Fop. He and his friend would summon a constable to arrest Kirk. ( ) Jailer This jailer was a citizen of Sarpeidon's distant past. He was in charge of the jail that James T. Kirk was held in after being arrested on the suspicion of witchcraft. Kirk had been accidentally transported back in time by Mr. Atoz. Mr. Atoz was using an atavachron to transport present day citizens to the past to save them from a super nova. While the jailer was giving Kirk water to drink, Kirk was able to subdue him and open his cell. ( ) Leech This was known to the mort as one who did't ask questions. She offered to fetch this physician for James T. Kirk, believing the to have been kicked in the head after he said things that didn't make sense to her. ( ) }} Mort This mort was a native of Sarpeidon past. She was a thief and was attempting to rob two men, when James T. Kirk who misunderstood what was happening from the perspective of the present, inadvertently entered the fray through a time portal to come to her rescue. After Kirk fended off the two attackers, who were really the victims, she heard Kirk talking to Spock who was in another time period. They could still communicate through a time portal. When she and Kirk were in jail together, she called him a witch and told the constable that she heard him talking to spirits and that he made her steal. The mort then told Kirk that he was going to be burned as a witch. ( ) Onlookers These townspeople were watching the swordfight between Kirk and the First Fop on the street. ( ) Prosecutor The Prosecutor was a time traveler from Sarpeidon's present. He was transported back in time by Mr. Atoz, to escape the nova that was about to destroy Sarpeidon in the present. In the past, the prosecutor established a new life for himself, rising to an important governmental position knowing he can never again go back to the present. One of his main duties was to question the recently arrested to determine if there was enough evidence and probable cause to bring the accused before a formal trial. The Prosecutor was in some way connected with the Inquisitional Tribunal, but did not appear to be a formal member since he was not addressed as "Inquisitor" (although he was called "me Lord" by lower classes). The Prosecutor was a rational and calm man, often looking for simple and plausible explanations in his investigations, dismissing almost with humor outlandish charges such as magic and sorcery. Perhaps for this reason, he was not considered "learned in witchcraft" and would default an interrogation to another official if the charges involved serious witchcraft allegations. When James T. Kirk was accidentally transported back in time by Mr. Atoz without being "prepared" by the atavachron, he was arrested and accused of being a witch. The prosecutor at first told Kirk that he would help clear him of the charge of being a witch. When Kirk threatened to expose the real identity of the prosecutor, he would help him escape jail so he could find the time portal and return to Sarpeidon's present. ( ) Townspeople These townspeople lived around the same era of Sarpeidon's past, as the above persons. They were seen on a verism tape in Atoz's library by James Kirk in 2269. ( ) Zarabeth's family Two kinsmen of Zarabeth were involved in a conspiracy to kill Zor Kahn; they were subsequently executed. The rest of Zarabeth's family was then sent to places in Sarpeidon's past through the atavachron, by Zor Kahn, to places no one could ever find them. ( ) }} Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Sarpeidon natives